The present invention relates to an adhesive release composition. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition for a release agent which has stable release properties relative to tacky substances as well as an excellent printability.
It is known that organopolysiloxane release compositions, when coated on the surface of a base, for example, various types of paper, synthetic resin films, fibers, aluminum, etc., have excellent release properties for tacky substances. These organopolysiloxane release compositions may have a condensation-reaction curing mechanism {refer to Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 35-13709 (13,709/60) and 36-1397 (1,397/61)} or an addition-reaction curing mechanism {refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-26798 (26,798/71)}.
However, while the above release agents do impart excellent release properties to various bases, the coated surfaces are almost unprintable. Thus, characters cannot be written or placed on such surfaces using inks such as printing inks or magic ink.
Tacky sheet or tacky tape is generally wound into roll form for use, wherein the tacky layer (coating of tacky adhesive on the sheet or tape base) and a release layer (opposite-side coating of organopolysiloxane composition) then become superposed and meet. It is often the case that such a tacky sheet must be printed in the course of its utilization. Due to the poor printability of this release layer surface, it has heretofore been necessary to install or arrange, for example, fine-quality paper with good printability, between the tacky layer and the back of the sheet base. Furthermore, when a tacky tape is used for packing, for example, with cardboard, such items as addresses, etc., cannot be written on the tape.